Então, Vai Ou Não Vai? x EB
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Ela encarou Edward e olhou para o juiz a sua frente. ok, isso iria se muito engraçado. ... " trecho da fic.


**Nome:** Então, Vai ou Não Vai?

**Autor:** Luxúria Black

**Tipo:** Romance / Humor

**Censura:** Livre.

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Postada:** 4 de Janeiro de 2009

**Resumo: **"Ela encarou Edward e olhou para o juiz a sua frente. ok, isso iria se muito engraçado. ( ... )" trecho da fic.

**Capa: **h t t p : / / i 3 9 . t i n y p i c . c o m / t a l t 3 4 . j p g

**Disclaimer:** **: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem a Bella, a Alice, ou qualquer outro personagem do mundo "Twilight", mas se o Edward fosse meu, bem ... aí é outra história.

**Nota: **EDWARD, ME MORDE [666 .

**x.x.x.x**

_"Você não precisa fazer as coisas do jeito de Alice, sabe", Edward disse.__"Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não vou te deixar no altar", eu tinha um forte pressentimento de que Alice ia conseguir o que queria, em grande parte porque ela era totalmente inescrupulosa quando se tratava de conseguir o que ela queria, e também porque eu era uma perdedora quando se tratava de sentir culpa.__"Não é com isso que eu estou preocupado. Eu quero que isso seja do jeito como você quer que seja".__Eu reprimi um suspiro. Saber a verdade ia magoar os sentimentos dele - que isso realmente não importava, que eram só graus de variações de algo horrível do mesmo jeito.__"Mesmo se ela fizer as coisas do jeito dela, nós podemos fazer uma coisa pequena. Só nós. Emmett pode arrumar uma licença de clérigo na internet".__Eu gargalhei. "Isso soa melhor". Não soaria muito oficial se Emmett lesse os votos, o que era uma ponto a favor. Mas eu ia ter dificuldades em ficar séria._

**(Eclipse, por Stephenie Meyer **_**– Capítulo 21 – Rastros**_**)**

**x.x.x.x**

**E Então, vai ou não vai? **

Ela encarou Edward e olhou para o juiz a sua frente. Ok, isso iria se muito engraçado.

Bella estava vestida com um jeans surrado e um suéter azul, a cor favorita de Edward. Que por sua vez usava um jeans de aparência cara e uma blusa verde, como eram seus olhos antes de se transformar.

Logo atrás, estava toda a família Charlie, Renée, Phill, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e alguns amigos, como Ângela e Ben. A frente do casal, esta Emmett. Com uma roupa preta e branca, segurando um livro negro. A postura séria do vampiro grandalhão fez a morena soltar uma risada seguida de outra, de Edward.

A morena colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e olhou para Edward. Ele viu os olhos cores de whisky soltarem faíscas de felicidade. Como ela poderia dizer não a isso? Era impossível não querer passar o resto de sua vida com ele, não querer acordar e dar de cara com o rosto mais perfeito que já tinha visto durante toda sua vida.

-Estamos todos aqui reunidos para celebrar o casamento de Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. – Emmett falou.

Sim, ele havia conseguido a licença de clérigo na internet. A pergunta é, quem foi o idiota que fez isso? Quer dizer, quem vai dando licenças para celebrar um casamento pela internet?

-Ah, vamos parar com essa coisa e vamos logo para o final. – Bella arregalou os olhos e Edward soltou uma gargalhada. – O negócio é o seguinte, vocês vão ter que se agüentar **para sempre**, e **é** sem exagero. Pensem, por que não vai ter volta. – Emmett cruzou os longos e musculosos braços. – Bella, você vai querer ficar com esse inútil para sempre? Ele é mimado e sempre fica irritado quando as coisas não funcionam do jeito dele, mas disso você já sabe. Então, vai ou não vai?

-Eu ... O que eu falo? Eu aceito?

-Pode ser. – Emmett falou com indiferença.

-Eu aceito, então.

-Edward, você sabe que vai ter que vigiar essa coisinha para sempre, certo? Por que durante todo esse relacionamento o que de vezes ela caiu, quebrou o braço ou a perna e se esfolou, foram vários. E isso não vai acabar de uma hora para outra. Tem certeza que vai querer isso para você? Então, vai ou não vai?

-Hum ... Eu vou. – Jasper gargalhou ao lado de Alice.

-Ok. A crucificação é de vocês. – Emmett de ombros de e se endireito. – Pelo poderes que a internet me deu, eu os declaro condenados ao um casamento sem fim. – Bella ofegou. – Calma, Bella, eu sei o que é estar ansioso para a lua de mel, mas tente conter seus hormônios. – falou malicioso. A morena arregalou os olhos e escondeu o rosto corado, por isso não pode ver a careta de Charlie, mas escutou a gargalhada de Renée.

-Acaba logo com essa merda, Emmett. – resmungou ela, tentando não olhar para o rosto divertido dos convidados.

-Hum, apressada. Edward gosta das coisas lentas. – falou com segundas intenções.

-Pare com isso Emmett, esta a deixando envergonhada. – repreendeu o noivo, mesmo estando se divertindo.

-Sim, sim. Eu os declaro marido e mulher. – falou finalmente.- Agora, sim, Bella,você pode fazer o que quiser dele, sem medo. Temos alguns quartos lá em cima, se você precisa.

-Calado, Emmett. – rosnou. Iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi calada por Edward e seus lábios frios e macios.

Ela tinha mais nada o que pedir. Estava casada, estava feliz, tivera o melhor casamento do mundo e viveria para sempre, com Edward.

**x.x.x.x**

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
